What Should've Been Said
by Ninja.Biznatch
Summary: Sasuke pours his heart out for Sakura in the form of a letter. Inside, there are things that Sasuke should've said to her long ago. SasuSaku. My first fic Please be nice xD btw. Sorry for the lame summary "


Hey guys! This is my first fic ^^ Please don't hate it too much xD reviews are welcome. Good and bad. Enjoy!

Beta-ed: SophiaSaur and Nicky.

Love you guys ^_^/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Sakura,_

_From the day I came back to Konoha, being carried by Naruto on his back, seeing your shining face smiling back at me through my tired eyes, I knew that I was a fool for leaving all those years ago. I also knew that I wouldn't be so stupid to lose you again. But life never turns out the way that you want it to. _

_Those days in prison helped me reflect back on my life. I thought about killing Itachi and how I felt when I succeeded. I thought about our days as Team 7 -you, me, Naruto and that perverted, ever-so-late Sensei Kakashi - I thought about how I felt after Itachi killed my family and how I wasted my life being pessimistic about my family being dead rather than thankful that I was alive. But mostly, I thought of you._

_I always hated seeing you cry. Even more so when I was the one who caused those tears to fall. When I left that night and you told me that you loved me, I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying "I love you too." Yes. Love. Weird isn't it? No one ever thought that the last Uchiha would be in love with something other than his hatred. But I loved you. I still love you. Even now. I imagined both of us living together in the Uchiha estate with little black haired, green eyed Uchiha babies. I have always loved your eyes. The way that they always show every emotion that ever existed. The way that they never hide what you are truly feeling. The way that when you used to look at me, I could see all the love that you had for me and shining brightly with happiness just by being around me. I vowed that I would come back and make you happy. I'm here now. I make you happy. But not in the way that I intended to._

_When I got released from prison, you were there for me. Like you were back then. It felt so natural just to be by your side and for you to be by mine. It was just perfect. Even your name with mine made so much sense. Uchiha Sakura. It flows so well. I thought that we would be together always… But you chose a different path. _

_Seeing you today in your wedding dress, you looked so beautiful. It made me so sad that I wasn't the one waiting for you at the end of the aisle. It was almost impossible for me to just sit there and watch as you said your vows to the one that wasn't me. But I knew that you would be sad if I got up and left so I stayed. I endured the pain of you becoming someone else's to make up for all the times that I made you sad. I knew that you would be happy with him because... To be honest, who wouldn't be? It's Naruto. He makes everyone happy and his happiness matches your own. So I stayed and watched you get married to my best friend. I hope that you didn't see the look of pain flash across my face. _

_But since I'm being honest, I have something to tell you. Remember the day Naruto proposed to you? How I took you to the bridge and told you I had something to tell you? Before Naruto came up and slipped the engagement ring onto your finger asking for you hand in marriage? You accepted him and asked me what I wanted to tell you, but I told you that it was nothing. That was a lie. As most of the things in my life turned out to be. I was going to propose you and give my own engagement ring to you. Since I couldn't give it to you then I guess I'll give it to you now. I probably shouldn't but it wouldn't be right for me to keep it. Think of it as a way for me to let go of you. _

_I'm sorry for all my offences that I have commited against you. I love you. I always will. For eternity and longer. Even when we both die. I will never stop loving you.  
_

_Uchiha Sasuke  
_

_

* * *

_

Sakura held the beautiful pink diamond ring in the palm of her left hand and the letter in the right. She clutched both of them tightly and brought them to her chest, as if they were to fade away. When she saw the little inscription inside the ring it simply said Uchiha Sakura. At this moment, she finally realised that what he had said was true. It flows so well. However, she knew this long before. She cried for the Uchiha again. How many days of her life did she cry over the poor bastard? She knew that -although she loved Naruto dearly- she would always love the Uchiha. He would hold a piece of her heart that she would never get back. Until now, she never knew that she too held a piece of Sasuke's heart. How foolish they both were.

"Sasuke... You baka"


End file.
